Getting On
by chelsie fan
Summary: Mr. Carson announces that he's considering leaving Downton to marry. Mrs. Hughes also contemplates retirement and marriage. Takes place after the S4 CS. Cover image by brenna-louise!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N As promised, here's my latest story, **_**Getting On**_**. It takes place shortly after the Series 4 Christmas Special. It's essentially a series of conversations between Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. It's very dialogue-heavy, so I hope you speak fluent Chelsie and can read between the lines! If not, then I'll tell you all you need to know: every word out of their mouths is another way of saying, "I love you madly."**

**If you would be so kind as to leave a review, you would make me very, very happy. Thank you in advance!**

Chapter 1

"I've been thinking, Mrs. Hughes – ever since that day by the sea, when you reminded me that I'm … well, '_getting on_,' as you so delicately phrased it," Mr. Carson announced as he sat in Mrs. Hughes's sitting room one evening, sipping sherry with her.

It had been several weeks since that day at the seaside when she'd encouraged him to hold her hand and they'd waded out into the sea, and he had indeed been thinking. He'd spent the rest of their time in London thinking about their conversation, and even now, since their return to Downton, he'd thought of little else.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Carson," Mrs. Hughes apologized. "I didn't mean anything by it. I only meant that you and I _both_ are - "

He held up his hand to stop her. "It's all right, Mrs. Hughes. I'm not insulted. You're right: I'm no longer a young man. I'd like to think I've a good many years ahead of me, but I've quite a few behind me, as well – enough behind me to make me think seriously about how I'd like to spend the ones ahead."

"Oh?" she asked, looking puzzled. "I should have thought you'd like to spend that time doing exactly what you're doing now. What else would you do? To be blunt, Mr. Carson, I can't see you running a tea shop or becoming a tailor; nor can I imagine you retiring and taking an interest in gardening or bird-watching."

"You're right about _all_ of that," he chuckled. "But I'll not be able to remain here in my position if I'm to pursue … other options. You see, my current situation doesn't allow me do certain things … things I've considered impossible until recently. They may be impossible still, but I'd like at least to make an attempt."

She shook her head. "Now you really _have_ got me baffled. I've never known you to be so mysterious." He smiled meekly and absently swirled the sherry in his glass. When he offered nothing further, she pressed him. "What are these 'things' you speak of?"

"I'm referring to courtship and marriage," he said quietly, unable to look directly at her, but watching her out of the corner of his eye to gauge her response.

She spluttered on the mouthful of sherry she'd just taken and nearly dropped her glass. Her eyes grew wide, and she was speechless for quite a long time. "I'm sorry, but you really _have_ surprised me," she explained when she finally recovered. After a moment, she continued timidly, "Should you really like to … to court someone, Mr. Carson? And to marry?"

"I think I should like to _try_, Mrs. Hughes."

"I see." She paused and remained silent for a moment. "And you think his lordship won't allow you to continue as butler if you're to be married?"

"I'm not sure. He might." He took a long, slow, thoughtful sip from his glass.

"Well, perhaps you should _ask_ him before you start packing your things. After all, he _did_ allow Anna and Mr. Bates to marry and to retain their positions."

"That's different. A valet and a lady's maid have very particular duties. Each is accountable to only one family member and therefore has a certain amount of freedom. A butler is responsible for the whole family and the entire household at all times. There's a reason butlers don't marry, Mrs. Hughes, and it's a very sound one. A man cannot have divided loyalties. If a butler dedicates himself to the family and the house he serves, he can't possibly devote himself entirely to a wife." Here he hesitated briefly and spoke the next words slowly and emphatically while concentrating intensely on the floor in front of him. "But if a man loves his wife, faithfully, she _is_ his family, and she must come first; he can never place any other family or any house before her." Once again, he paused, and now he looked up at her. "So you see, Mrs. Hughes, even if his lordship were to allow it, I wouldn't want it."

A heavy silence hung in the room while each left the other to private thoughts. Eventually, Mrs. Hughes spoke.

"I don't mind telling you, Mr. Carson, I am _shocked_. Utterly and completely stunned. We've known each other a good many years, and you rarely surprise me. But you _have_ done tonight. I've never heard you speak like this before. I'd no idea you'd ever contemplated such things."

"I've surprised _myself_, Mrs. Hughes," he said with a shy smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Mrs. Hughes, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to anyone. I really shouldn't even be _thinking_ about this as long as I'm still butler here; it's foolish of me to entertain such notions prematurely. But I feel it's only fair to inform you of my plans. My decision will impact you greatly." He cleared his throat nervously and fumbled on, trying to maintain a professional manner. "I mean to say that when I leave, you'll be left to keep things running smoothly while my successor settles in and learns his way. I'm sure it will mean extra work for you. I wish to minimize your inconvenience, and I thought that this advance notice might help. The greatest burden will fall to you in my absence."

"Yes, your absence will be a great burden to me, Mr. Carson," she responded gravely, regarding him seriously and studying him. "You are determined, then?"

"I am. I'm not ready to give my notice just yet, though. This is all very new to me, and I still need some time to become accustomed the idea. I'll speak to his lordship soon, but for the time being, I'd like to keep this between you and me."

"Of course, Mr. Carson."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes." He rose and collected the empty decanter and wine glasses. "I think I'll be heading up, now. Good night."

"Good night. Sleep well."

**A/N Thank you also to everyone who's read and reviewed my daughter's "Butch Carson and the Sundance Housekeeper." She's been very excited by your encouragement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you very much for all the reviews for the first chapter. I was worried that readers might find the extensive dialogue to be too much, but many reviewers said they didn't mind and even liked all the talking. The story reads a little like a transcript of an episode, with very little description, and that's intentional, for the most part. The conversation drives the whole thing, really. I don't know if it's good or bad, but that's how the story wrote itself.**

**Please keep reviewing. I promise to respond to all member reviews via PM's, because I want you to know how grateful I am AND because I just love talking to all of you. I will have to thank all guest reviewers in general notes at the beginnings of chapters.**

**Also, special thanks to evitamockingbird, Kissman, and Chelsie Dagger, all of whom helped with this fic in different ways by providing input and encouragement.**

Chapter 2

"Have you thought any more about your plans for leaving, Mr. Carson?" asked Mrs. Hughes the next afternoon as she took tea with Mr. Carson in his pantry. They had finished discussing the business of the house, and she now dared to move the conversation to more personal matters.

"I've thought of little else," he told her.

"When will you tell the family?"

"Soon. Tomorrow perhaps, if there's an opportune moment. There's no sense in putting it off. I'll not deny that I'm apprehensive about the whole matter, but I'm very eager to move ahead."

"And what will you say? Will you tell them of your plans to marry?"

"Heavens, no! I'll simply give my notice. If they ask why I wish to leave, I'll tell them that I'm 'getting on,' and that I should like to enjoy a slower pace."

She had to laugh at that. "They'll not believe _that_ for one second."

"Nevertheless, what else am I to say? They'll no more believe I intend to run a shop in the village or take up farming."

"True enough," she conceded.

"In actuality, it _is_ the truth. I _do_ wish to enjoy a slower pace; only I hope to do so in someone else's company."

They drank their tea in silence for a few minutes.

"Mr. Carson … " Mrs. Hughes began cautiously. "I didn't think to ask this the last time we spoke. Frankly, I was too astonished to think properly. But I wonder … Do you … ? Do you have someone … _specific_ in mind when you speak of courtship and marriage?" she asked, unable to meet his eye.

"I do, Mrs. Hughes," he answered thoughtfully. "I wouldn't be contemplating it otherwise. You see, it's not the idea of marriage in general that appeals to me – only marriage to this … _particular_ woman."

"I see." She steeled herself and pressed on. "And if I may be so bold as to ask, this … _lady friend_ of yours … Do I know her?"

"I think you might."

"And your lady friend … " she continued apprehensively. "I gather from what you've said that you've not formally begun to court her, but have you given her any indication of your intentions? Is she aware of your feelings?"

"I do hope she might be," answered Mr. Carson, gazing at her with a look that made her breath catch, "though I've not expressed them directly."

"So you'll wait until after you've left here to tell her of your regard for her?"

"Even after I've left, I won't be at liberty to address her, unfortunately. I wish I _could_ tell her as soon as I've resigned, but it's not as simple as that, I'm afraid," he sighed.

She furrowed her brow. "I don't understand."

"Well, my _lady friend_, as you call her, is in a situation similar to mine. She also is in a position in which marriage is impossible – or at least impractical and ill-advised. Even when my own circumstances are such that I can consider marriage, I still won't be able to approach her."

Now Mrs. Hughes was even more confused. "I'm sorry, Mr. Carson, but I don't follow you at all. You hope to leave here and to court a woman who can't be courted?"

"Not exactly, Mrs. Hughes. You see, my friend has chosen to be in her situation, and as long as she remains in that condition, I must assume she's not interested in courtship or marriage. Knowing that, I can never make advances or encourage her to leave. It wouldn't be right to compromise her position." He continued his explanation. "I do hope, however, that if she has any feelings at all for me as I have for her, she might, of her own accord, take measures to _change_ her circumstances. She's remarkably perceptive. Once she sees I'm free, she might make herself available, as well. She needn't worry about how we'll live; I've enough saved for us to be comfortable. And I daresay she herself has got a fair bit put by; the lady in question is very practical. I can't know for certain whether she'll leave her post to allow me to court her, but that is my fervent wish."

"So you're going tender your resignation, leave here, and simply _hope_ that your lady friend understands what you are about? Is she to _guess_ at your feelings for her?" she asked incredulously.

Mr. Carson sighed again helplessly. "Sadly, I see no other way." He leaned forward, fixed his gaze on her, and stared meaningfully into her eyes when he spoke his next words. "If I could, I would declare my love this very instant. If I were able, I would ask her to marry me straightaway." He swallowed hard and looked away. "But as it is, I can't. It wouldn't be proper. I'll simply have to be patient and hope my affections make themselves evident in … _other_ ways."

She stared at him, eyes wide. She was afraid to presume too much, but he'd just said … Did he really mean what she hoped he might?

"And you're certain you can't speak to her until after you've both left?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"At the moment, neither of us is free to … free to … well, to carry on a romance. Until our circumstances change, I cannot press my suit with her. So I must not speak to her yet. I shouldn't be speaking to _anyone_, Mrs. Hughes; it's highly unprofessional. Only you are my _friend_, and I do like to confide in you. I want you to be fully aware of what I am thinking and planning. I would never discuss this with anyone else."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Carson. You know you can always tell me anything," she replied weakly.

"I do know that, Mrs. Hughes, and I thank you."

Mrs. Hughes didn't think she could bear much more of this conversation at the moment. She nodded and rose to leave. "Well, I've some work to do. I'm sure you're very busy, too. I'll leave you to it." She gathered the tea things and left quietly, her outward calm belying her inner upset.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you again for all the marvelous reviews! You're all very kind. I was really worried when my editors (my middle and youngest daughters, ages 14 and 12) read this story. They told me, "It's a little boring. All they do is talk." But many of you have assured me that you like the conversations, so I feel a little better. Please keep reviewing. I feel a little silly when I keep telling you how important the reviews are to me, but it's true: they mean a lot, and I'm grateful for each and every one.**

Chapter 3

"I've been thinking, Mr. Carson – ever since you told me of your plans," declared Mrs. Hughes the next morning as they walked back from church. They'd let the rest of the group get far enough ahead of them that they were afforded some privacy.

"Oh?" wondered Mr. Carson.

"Yes, and I've had some thoughts of my own."

"Have you?"

"I have. As it happens, there are certain … _endeavors_ I might like to pursue that my current arrangement will not allow," she informed him cryptically.

"Such as?" He raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress a smile, but one corner of his mouth curled slightly.

"Well, the same undertakings you've been pondering – courtship and marriage."

Certain now that Mrs. Hughes had understood what he'd been hinting at, he allowed his smile to spread fully across his face. "Now, that _is_ news, Mrs. Hughes. I'd no idea! Erm … And if I may inquire, have you a particular gentleman in mind? Have you already secured his affections?"

"There's only one gentleman I've _ever_ had in mind, Mr. Carson, and I've _sought_ his affections for some time, though I can't know if I've _secured_ them."

His heart raced. "Of course you have! Any man would be a fool - " He left off abruptly, blushing, and coughed quietly. "Forgive me, Mrs. Hughes. That was rather forward of me."

"It's all right, Mr. Carson," said Mrs. Hughes shyly. "Actually, I'm rather flattered."

"Yes, well … Your gentleman … He's not told you, then, how he feels?"

Now her face colored, and she looked away. "Not explicitly, no. At present, my friend is not in a position to make any proclamations or proposals, but I have reason to believe he soon shall be."

"I see. But even when he is able to declare himself, how shall he do so?" he proceeded cautiously. "As housekeeper, you're hardly in a position to be entertaining gentlemen callers or walking out."

"I suppose I shall need to leave my post."

"Will you? Truly?" he asked eagerly. It seemed she meant to proceed in the manner he'd hoped she would, and he could hardly contain his excitement. He'd worried that she would be reluctant to leave her position and the people who meant so much to her, but she was evidently willing to do so for him.

"I think I must," she responded. "As long as I remain here, my friend will never suspect I favor him. He likes to do things properly, and he'll never dare to make any advances until he knows marriage is a possibility."

"Indeed? He likes to do things properly? Imagine that! A man after my own heart. Or I suppose it's _your_ heart he's after," he flirted brazenly. He knew he was being very forward, but he didn't care. Her assurances, veiled though unmistakable, emboldened him.

"I wonder if he knows it's already his," Mrs. Hughes returned, just as audaciously.

Mr. Carson felt his heart swelling in his chest. At the same time, his lungs were constricting. He was unable to form an appropriate response – or any response at all, really – and they walked on in silence for a time.

When he finally recovered, he asked, "So … when will you tell the family?"

"I don't know. Do you suppose we should both speak to them together?"

"Heavens, no!" he cried emphatically.

"Why ever not?" she asked with a confused look. "Given that we'll be leaving at the same time, it might be easier just to have it all out at once."

"But that's just it! That we are leaving at the same time will look suspicious enough on its own. It would be better for us to speak to them individually. If we were to approach them together, they might think … they might presume … well, they _could_ get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?"

Mr. Carson cleared his throat nervously. "Well, that you and I … I mean that we … that two of us will be … leaving _together_."

"And won't we be?"

"We will be leaving _separately_, but at the _same time_, Mrs. Hughes," he corrected.

"Ah, yes. I see the distinction," said Mrs. Hughes.

He suspected that she saw no distinction whatsoever and was merely humoring him, but the qualification was important to him, and he felt the need to explain himself. "It mustn't look like we've been planning something – that we've somehow coordinated our efforts."

"Of course not," she agreed indulgently. "It does seem rather a remarkable coincidence that we should both be planning these changes at the same time; don't you think?"

"Quite. Which is why we must be very careful not to give the wrong impression," he warned sternly.

"Well, then, what if you speak with Lord Grantham this afternoon, and I'll wait a few days before I tell Lady Grantham? That way, I'll be able to say that when I spoke with you of your retirement, you made the prospect sound so appealing that I thought it might suit me, as well. That is, after all, what has happened, is it not?"

"Well, yes, it is, actually. And when you put it that way, it does sound very reasonable."

"I have been known on occasion to have an inspired idea, Mr. Carson," teased Mrs. Hughes.

"You're a very clever woman indeed, Mrs. Hughes," Mr. Carson conceded with a bright smile. "I'll speak to his lordship this afternoon. He usually spends some time alone in the library after tea. That might be a convenient time."

"And then I'll go to her ladyship in a few days. I'm sure your announcement will cause quite a stir, and it will be better if I wait until everyone's had time adjust to your news before I cause a fresh commotion."

"I think that would be wise," he concurred.

By now, they were nearing the house and had almost caught up with the others. Once they entered the courtyard, they could no longer speak privately, and their conversation turned to more mundane matters.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all for your continued support in the form of reviews, favorites, and follows here on this site, and likes, comments, and reblogs on tumblr. I feel very blessed to have such encouraging readers. Please continue to share your thoughts. I like to know what you think.**

Chapter 4

"How did Lord Grantham take the news?" asked Mrs. Hughes later that afternoon. She'd taken the opportunity to have a private word with Mr. Carson after she'd found him alone is his pantry, balancing his ledgers.

"Much as you'd expect," answered Mr. Carson, looking up from his books. "He was none too pleased at first, I can tell you. After he'd recovered from his initial shock, though, he was a bit more understanding. He asked if I were certain of my decision. I suppose he was hoping to persuade me to stay, but when I told that him I am quite determined in my course, I think he realized he had very little choice in the matter. In the end, he gave his blessing and offered me a cottage."

"Well, that's settled, then. Did you speak about a replacement?"

"Not specifically, no. I told him I'll be happy to stay on for a short while to help train whoever it will be, but we didn't discuss whether he's considering promoting Mr. Barrow or bringing on someone new. I would guess he'd never given it much thought before this afternoon."

"I daresay you're right," she agreed. "He probably imagined you'd be here all your life."

"I thought so myself until recently," he admitted.

"So did I. And so did everyone else, I suspect. Will you tell the staff at dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I suppose I should, before any rumors start circulating."

"Well, I'll leave you to your work, and I'd better get back to mine. I only wanted to ask how you fared with His Lordship." Mrs. Hughes gave a small smile and a nod and left Mr. Carson's pantry.

**OoOoO**

After dinner that evening, Mrs. Patmore came to Mrs. Hughes's sitting room. Mrs. Hughes was sitting at her desk going through some papers.

"Mrs. Hughes?" called the cook as she knocked on the open door.

"Come in, Mrs. Patmore. What can I do for you?" said the housekeeper, turning to face her visitor.

Mrs. Patmore entered and closed the door. She sat down in one of Mrs. Hughes's chairs and got straight to the point. "What's going on, Mrs. Hughes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Mr. Carson's retiring." Mrs. Patmore said plainly.

"Yes, it seems he is," confirmed Mrs. Hughes in as even a tone as she could manage.

"And you're not surprised by the news."

"Well, he did mention it to me the other night."

"And what reason did he give for wanting to retire? Oh, I know what he said earlier: how he just feels that it's time and how he'll appreciate having some peace and quiet at this point in his life. But I don't believe for a minute that Mr. Carson is going to sit about and watch the dust collect. There must be more to it than that. What's his real reason?" inquired Mrs. Patmore pointedly.

"Exactly what he said. I think he's ready to take on a life outside service," Mrs. Hughes replied cautiously.

"'A life outside service?! This is _Mr. Carson_ we're talking about. Service _is_ his life!" cried Mrs. Patmore.

"Nevertheless, that is what he said."

"He's _leaving_, Mrs. Hughes! Mr. Carson is leaving Downton, and you look like you couldn't be happier! You should be … You should be devastated! Why _aren't_ you?! You _know_ something!" Mrs. Patmore narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at Mrs. Hughes. Her accusation was calm but emphatic.

"I know nothing more about it. And why should I be '_devastated_'?" Mrs. Hughes persisted in her denial.

"Let's not beat about the bush, Mrs. Hughes. You've worked with the man for twenty years. He's your dearest friend. He means more to you than anyone else in this world. And you're going to let him walk out of this house without batting an eye? Can you honestly tell me you won't miss him more than you can possibly bear?"

At this point, Mrs. Hughes decided that deceiving her friend was impossible and candor was the wisest way to proceed. She sighed heavily in resignation. "As always, Mrs. Patmore, you're far too perceptive for your own good – or anyone else's!"

"I do try," the cook declared smugly.

"If you must know, I also intend to retire. Mind, no one else must know yet. I'm only waiting for the uproar from Mr. Carson's announcement to die down before I give my notice."

Mrs. Patmore was flabbergasted for a moment. "You're going, too!" she exclaimed when she gathered her wits. "He's taking you with him! Have you an understanding, then? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Steady on, Mrs. Patmore! We haven't told anyone because there's nothing to tell! Mr. Carson and I have no understanding, and we are _not_ leaving together. We're simply retiring _at the same time_," insisted the housekeeper.

"And you expect me to believe that, Mrs. Hughes?!"

"I _do_ expect you to believe it, because it's the truth. Do you honestly think Mr. Carson would ever entertain a single romantic thought as long as he's still butler?"

"No, he wouldn't … " Mrs. Patmore's eyes grew wide as comprehension took hold. "Oh, my God! That's why he's retiring! He wants to marry you! He would never dream of it as long as you're both still here, so he's leaving! But … if you have no understanding, how can you know what his intentions are?"

"Mrs. Patmore, I've no idea what might happen once we've both retired. We've not spoken specifically about our plans … but perhaps there _is_ something we haven't considered yet. Mr. Carson has mentioned that he might like to explore some opportunities which are not open to him at the present time," revealed Mrs. Hughes as her lips curled slyly and her eyes danced teasingly.

"That cheeky beggar! He never did! Only Mr. Carson could go about proposing marriage without ever truly asking the question! And leave it to you to accept without actually answering a question that's never been asked! You two really do speak a language all your own, Mrs. Hughes. I'm certainly glad you understand each other so well, because no one else ever could." Mrs. Patmore shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, _you_ seem to have figured us out," quipped Mrs. Hughes.

"That's true. But I've been around you longer than anyone else. And I'm cleverer than most."

Mrs. Hughes had to laugh at that. "That you are, Mrs. Patmore; that you are."

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes, I'm that happy for you!" Mrs. Patmore smiled broadly and clasped her hands together. "I'm not at all pleased to be losing you both, but knowing the circumstances, I'm delighted at the reason for your leaving. I came to you just now, worried that something was terribly wrong, only to find out that everything couldn't be more right!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Patmore. That means a lot to me."

"Oh, go on! Just wait until I see Mr. Carson!"

"No, Mrs. Patmore, please. You mustn't mention any of this to Mr. Carson," urged the housekeeper. "He'd be very upset if he found out I'd told you anything."

"But you _haven't_ told me anything! I've guessed it all," the cook very astutely pointed out.

"That may be true, but I'll still ask you to hold your peace, unless you wish to incur the wrath of an angry butler."

"We shall see, Mrs. Hughes. I can't promise anything. If I'm feeling particularly frisky, I just might risk a little good-natured needling!"

Mrs. Hughes sighed heavily and shook her head. "Suit yourself, my dear, but consider yourself warned. He'll not be pleased."

Mrs. Patmore rose to leave and added as she walked out the door, "It won't be the first time I've confronted an angry butler. I'm nearly as well-versed in dealing with him as _you_ are!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for all the encouragement you've offered over the course of the first four chapters. I'd like to acknowledge my new readers, followers, and reviewers. Some of you are joining me for the first time with this story, and I'm thrilled to have you along. Welcome. I'm grateful also for those of you who have been with me since I first started writing. There are a few of you who have reviewed every single chapter of every single story I've ever posted, and a simple "thank you" hardly begins to cover it. I seem to have lost some of my old regulars from previous stories, so I'm most thankful for those of you who have stuck with me and those of you who have recently come on board. Please keep up the support. I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing without your encouragement. Love to all.**

Chapter 5

"How did your meeting with her ladyship go?" inquired Mr. Carson a few afternoons later when he found himself alone with Mrs. Hughes in the corridor for a moment.

"Much the same as yours with his lordship," answered Mrs. Hughes. "She was surprised, of course, and asked lots of questions, but in the end, she wished me well and promised me a cottage. She did wonder about my leaving at the same time that you are."

"And what did you tell her?" he asked anxiously.

"Only that I'd reached my decision independently of yours. I told her you'd made the idea of retirement sound so attractive that I decided I'd like to give it a try. I also emphasized that after working by your side for so many years, I could never see myself working half so well with anyone else. I wouldn't even want to try."

He was touched by her words. "That's kind of you to say, Mrs. Hughes."

"It's the truth, Mr. Carson. The Abbey will find another butler, but there's only _one_ Mr. Carson," Mrs. Hughes assured him so earnestly that his heart skipped a beat. But then she continued on a less intimate note. "Lady Grantham and I agreed that the timing is regrettable, since the family will lose us both at once, but she understands it can't be helped. I told her I could stay on for a bit to help ease the transition."

"So it's all sorted now," stated Mr. Carson with a certain amount of relief and satisfaction.

"It would seem so. I'll tell the staff later today." Mrs. Hughes became lost in thought for a moment. "I never imagined this. I never thought I'd see the day that either of us retires."

"Neither did I." Mr. Carson smiled warmly at her. "But now it's all decided, and it does make me very happy to think what the future might hold."

"Me, too," agreed Mrs. Hughes, returning his smile with one of her own.

Before either could say anything else, they were interrupted by Mr. Molesley.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Carson," came Mr. Molesley's voice as he walked down the corridor towards them. "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but Lady Mary is asking for you. She's in the drawing room."

"Oh, goodness! Am I late for tea?" worried Mr. Carson.

"No, Mr. Carson, I don't believe so. The others haven't come down yet. It's only Lady Mary. She said she's hoping to have a word with you before the rest join her," Mr. Molesley informed him.

"I see. Well, thank you, Mr. Molesley. I shall go and see what she requires. Mrs. Hughes, I shall see you at tea." And the butler strode off to find Lady Mary.

**OoOoO**

When he arrived in the drawing room, he found her sitting in an armchair, looking out the window and waiting patiently for him.

"My lady, I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting." Mr. Carson nodded and bowed slightly.

"No need to apologize, Carson. It's been barely two minutes since I asked for you," said the young woman.

"How may I help you, my lady?"

Lady Mary plunged straight into the subject she wished to discuss. "Is it true? I'm still reeling from news that _you_'re going to leave us, and now Mama tells me Mrs. Hughes will be leaving, too?"

"Yes, my lady, it is my understanding that Mrs. Hughes wishes to retire."

"But why? I no more believe that she intends to sit about in a cottage, reading and knitting, than I believe you mean to take up fishing or woodworking."

Mr. Carson smiled at her keen assessment. "My lady, I will readily admit that I have no intention of taking up fishing or woodworking. Nor do I believe Mrs. Hughes will spend a great deal of time knitting, though I can well imagine she might enjoy having a bit more time for reading."

"So why is it you both feel the need to retire?" As if a sudden thought occurred to her, she continued worriedly, "You're not ill, are you? Or Mrs. Hughes?"

"No, my lady. I appreciate your concern, but I am quite well, and I have every reason to think Mrs. Hughes is in good health, as well," he assured her.

"And you're not unhappy here?"

"Speaking for myself, I can say I've been _very_ happy here, and if you were to ask Mrs. Hughes, I'm certain she would say the same."

"What is it then, Carson?" wondered Lady Mary.

"My lady, while I am not unwell or unhappy, I cannot deny the fact that I am no longer young."

"Oh, rubbish! You can still run circles round the youngest hall boys."

"Be that as it may, I shan't be running circles round _anyone_ anymore. The truth is I'd like to stop running altogether and enjoy a less demanding way of life." He could never lie to her. Even though it was only part of the reason, what he'd said was true.

"I see. And Mrs. Hughes?"

"Sometime after I informed Mrs. Hughes of my intention to retire, she came to her own decision, quite apart from mine. It's pure coincidence that we shall be leaving concurrently. When you consider it, my lady, it's not really that remarkable at all. We're both of a certain age. It seems only natural to me that we might both consider leaving service at this point in our lives." This was also true, though incomplete.

"And you can tell me honestly that you and Mrs. Hughes have no … _arrangement_?" demanded the young lady.

"I can, my lady," the butler insisted. "Perfectly truthfully. Mrs. Hughes and I have no arrangement whatsoever beyond simply leaving simultaneously. If you are implying a sort of romantic attachment, I can assure you that Mrs. Hughes and I have always conducted ourselves in a strictly professional manner. I have never made romantic overtures towards Mrs. Hughes or any other woman during my tenure here. You know that I would never allow anything to interfere with the execution of my household duties, and neither would Mrs. Hughes."

"Oh, Carson. Don't worry yourself. I'm not suggesting anything untoward. But … if you ever _did_ want to consider a more … _personal_ affiliation, you wouldn't need to leave, you know. I'm sure Papa would allow it. And you would have my support, as well."

"His lordship is a very benevolent and accommodating employer, my lady, and your support means more to me than I can say. But you know as well as I that there's a perfectly valid reason a butler does not marry. His devotion must be solely to the house and family he serves. He must not be distracted from his responsibilities. As long as I'm butler here, I've no business entertaining amorous notions."

"But soon, you'll no longer be butler," Lady Mary challenged.

At this point, Mr. Carson saw no point in keeping up the pretense, since he knew the shrewd young lady before him saw right through it. He also knew that she could be trusted to keep his secret.

"That is true, my lady. And I've no idea what sorts of notions I'll be entertaining _then_. Perhaps I'll find myself … _reconsidering my alternatives_ … once I'm free to do so," replied Mr. Carson, with only the smallest hint of a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

While Mr. Carson's smile was subdued, Lady Mary's was not. She beamed joyfully at him. It was true that the housekeeper understood the butler like no one else, but the earl's eldest daughter could interpret his meaning nearly as well.

"Carson, you sly devil!" she responded.

Soon, the other family members began arriving for tea. They, too, asked some probing questions, but with Lady Mary's help, Mr. Carson was able to deflect most of them. When he was sure no one else was looking, he offered her an appreciative nod, and she reciprocated with a sideways glance and a satisfied grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Wow! I've been overwhelmed by all your kind comments and encouragement! This really is the nicest, most supportive fandom ever, and no one can tell me otherwise. Just keep being you – all of you!**

Chapter 6

"Mr. Carson, might you spare me a moment of your time? I've a favor to ask of you. I would welcome your guidance in a certain matter," Mrs. Hughes called to Mr. Carson as he was passing by in the corridor outside her sitting room.

"Certainly, Mrs. Hughes. How may I help?" Mr. Carson answered as he stepped inside.

"Well, it's about a cottage, you see. I've told you that the family have very graciously granted me a cottage on the grounds."

"Yes, you have. They've promised me one, too. I think it's very generous."

"Yes, I'm very grateful. As a matter of fact, I'm going tomorrow to look at some of the available cottages," she informed him. "I wonder if I might ask you to accompany me, if you've the time. I would value your opinion."

"You'd like my advice when choosing your cottage?"

"I would, Mr. Carson." Mrs. Hughes wasn't entirely sure how to proceed with what she wanted to ask, but she pressed on. "It occurs to me that if events turn out the way I hope they will, I might not be living alone for very long. My friend's present living arrangements are not his own, but I do believe he'll soon acquire a place for himself. I've no way of knowing whether he'll expect me to join him in his new accommodations, or if he'd prefer to move into my cottage with me after we're married. _If_ we're to be married, that is; I don't wish to presume too much. But just in case he would rather live in my cottage, I would like it to be suitable … from a masculine perspective, as well as my own. And so I would be grateful to have a man's opinion when I make my choice. Will you kindly go along with me and share your thoughts?"

"I'd be delighted, Mrs. Hughes," beamed Mr. Carson. "As a matter of fact, I'd like to have a look around for myself. I'll need to choose a place, as well."

"Oh? And do you expect that your lady friend will join you there after your wedding? Should you like for me to provide a feminine appraisal?"

"I thank you for offering, but I don't think that will be necessary. It so happens that I hope to join my friend in her lodging. I've recently heard that she, too, will soon be setting up house. Her tastes are far superior to my own, and I would much prefer to take up with her in her new home after we're married – if she will find that agreeable." He raised his eyebrows questioningly. Apparently, Mr. Carson understood what Mrs. Hughes was asking – in such a roundabout way – and she found herself very relieved.

"I can't imagine that she'll object," she assured him.

"So you see, if all goes well, I'll not be staying in my cottage for very long. The particulars matter little to me, so long as the place is serviceable for a short time. If circumstances are favorable, I expect to return it to the family's care within a few short weeks. I think we should concentrate more on _your_ new home, since we'll be ... erm, rather, _you and_ _your friend_ will be living there permanently. I should like for you both to be comfortable."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Carson." She regarded him fondly but could hardly keep from laughing out loud.

"Think nothing of it, Mrs. Hughes. I'm happy to help in whatever way I can," he responded quite formally.

Sometimes, she couldn't believe they were playing this ridiculous game, speaking in such riddles. Other times, she wouldn't have it any other way … because _he couldn't_ have it any other way. Absurd as the whole situation was, she knew it made perfect sense to him. She was more than willing to play along, because she knew how this game would end.

**OoOoO**

The next afternoon, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were walking back to the Abbey. They'd inspected the unoccupied cottages on the estate and chosen two.

"Are you satisfied with the cottage you've chosen, Mr. Carson?" asked Mrs. Hughes.

"I am, Mrs. Hughes," answered Mr. Carson. "It will serve my needs for the next few weeks. And it's near enough to yours that if you should need anything … Well, I'll worry for you, living alone, and I shall feel more comfortable being nearby. Are _you_ pleased with _your_ choice?"

"Oh, yes, it will suit me quite nicely, I think. And I, too, will feel more at ease having you close by. Thank you for helping me to decide. I do hope my gentleman will like it as well."

"I'm sure he shall. It's charming but practical, warm and inviting, neat and tidy, unassuming yet perfectly lovely, and sturdy enough to withstand almost anything. If my lady friend sets up house in such a place, I shall consider myself a very lucky man, because our home will remind me of all her best qualities." As they walked side by side, he leaned closer to her when he said this, and her heart fluttered.

"Mr. Carson, will you tell me more about your lady friend?" Mrs. Hughes was feeling daring and playful.

Mr. Carson thought for a moment. "Well, she's very capable at what she does. I've never known anyone more suited to her position. Over the years, she's earned both the admiration and the affection of everyone around her. She's extremely bright and works tirelessly. She can be strict and demanding when necessary, but she has the most compassionate soul. She cares deeply about the people who work with her and those who employ her, and they all love her in return. She's also the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I shall never understand her completely, but she's stolen my heart."

For a few moments, Mrs. Hughes could do nothing but struggle to calm herself.

"Now, Mrs. Hughes, I'd like to know about your gentleman. Tell me about him - please?" Mr. Carson continued.

When she'd collected herself somewhat, she managed a response. "My friend? Certainly. He's well-matched to his station. He commands respect with his quiet dignity. His employers and his colleagues all hold him in high regard. He's intelligent, dedicated to his post, fiercely loyal to those he serves, and just as fiercely protective of those under his care. Underneath his stern façade beats a kind and gentle heart. Of course, he's quite handsome, as well. And though he sometimes infuriates me like no one else can, I love him dearly."

After this declaration, Mrs. Hughes didn't feel inclined to speak any further. Mr. Carson seemed content to remain quiet, too, and they walked the rest of the way back to the house in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! Your support makes this process far more enjoyable for me. Please keep providing feedback.**

**Also, I realize I'm time jumping and leaving out some minor details, but you can easily enough fill in the gaps with your imaginations.**

Chapter 7

"Well, Mrs. Hughes, I suppose this is it, then," said Mr. Carson on the evening before their departure. He stood at the small table in Mrs. Hughes's sitting room, pouring the wine. "The last time we'll sit together here in your sitting room or in my pantry, talking over a glass of wine or a cup of tea. I shall miss this terribly. More than anything else, I think."

"So shall I, Mr. Carson. Very much," Mrs. Hughes agreed. "We've seen some times here, haven't we? We've seen joy and heartache … good fortune and bad … harmony, disagreement, and compromise. But no matter what else was happening around us, we could always come together in the middle of the afternoon, or at the end of the day, and have a nice chat over a wee nip of something. That tradition helped me endure the worst times and made the best times better."

As he moved to sit, he handed her a glass and raised his own in a toast. "To sharing good times and bad," he offered.

"And to better times yet to come," she added, raising hers.

They nodded in unison. Mrs. Hughes took a hearty swig, but Mr. Carson swallowed only a hasty sip before announcing, "That reminds me, Mrs. Hughes. On the subject of 'better times yet to come,' I've got something for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Excuse me, please, while I go and get it. I won't be a moment." He dashed off but returned quickly, holding a neatly wrapped box.

"What's this?" Mrs. Hughes asked curiously as he handed it to her.

"Just a little something I'd like for you to have. Think of it as a retirement memento. And a housewarming gift. And a wedding present, too. All of those together, really."

"A wedding present? Mr. Carson, my retirement and my new cottage are certainties, but my marrying is hardly a foregone conclusion. I've not spoken even one word to my friend on the subject. What makes you so sure he'll ask me to marry him?"

"Ask me again tomorrow." He looked at her knowingly. "For now, just open it, please."

Mrs. Hughes set the box on her lap, carefully unwrapped and opened it, dug through some interior wrappings, and pulled out the pieces of a beautiful china tea set. The teapot, creamer, sugar bowl, cups, and saucers featured a delicate blue pattern with gold trim around the rims.

"Mr. Carson!" she cried. "I don't know what to say. It's lovely!"

"I hope you like it," he said, smiling bashfully.

"I do! Very much," she assured him.

"I hope that you and your husband will enjoy as many cups of tea and as much meaningful conversation in your new home as you and I have done here at Downton."

"I'm sure we shall, Mr. Carson. I'm looking forward to it. Thank you. It's a very thoughtful gift." Mrs. Hughes carefully replaced the pieces and set the box on the table. "It just so happens I've got something for you, too."

"Do you?" Mr. Carson questioned as she went to retrieve another wrapped box from her desk.

"I suppose you might say this is also a retirement, new home, and wedding gift," she informed him while giving him the box.

"It seems we've been thinking along the same lines, then."

"Haven't we always?"

"But a wedding gift? You know I've not even told my friend of my feelings. How do you know she'll accept my proposal?"

"Ask me again tomorrow." Mrs. Hughes smirked at him, cheekily throwing his words back at him.

Mr. Carson opened his gift and found that it was an elegant set of sherry glasses with a matching decanter.

"Why, it's exquisite!" he declared. "I'm at a loss for words, Mrs. Hughes."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I do!"

"I hope that you and Mrs. Carson will spend many evenings sipping sherry, speaking of both serious concerns and trivial matters, just as you and I have done so often over the years."

"We shall, I'm certain. This is very kind of you. Thank you, Mrs. Hughes." He gingerly returned all the items to their box.

For the rest of the evening, Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson devoted equal time to reminiscing and to speculating on the future. When the wine was gone and the hour grew late, Mr. Carson rose and collected the empty decanter and glasses.

"It's getting late. Why don't you go on up?" he suggested. "I'll finish up here."

"Would you like some help?" offered Mrs. Hughes.

"No, thank you. I'll just take care of these, and then I'll be heading up myself."

"All right, then. Thank you for one last lovely evening, Mr. Carson."

"Thank _you_, Mrs. Hughes. The pleasure was all mine."

He watched as Mrs. Hughes stood and looked around one last time at her now barren sitting room. The walls were empty, the tables and shelves bare. All her belongings had been packed up and moved to her cottage. Tears pooled at the corner of one eye, but when she turned her gaze on Mr. Carson, her wistful look was replaced by hopeful one. Her bottom lip stopped quivering and joined her top lip in a sweet smile. He set down the glasses and decanter. Moving closer to her, he reached out a hand to her face. With the back of his forefinger and his knuckle, he caressed her cheek and brushed away her tears before they fell. Then he slowly withdrew his hand and let it drop to his side.

"Good night," she rasped, the words sticking in her throat.

"Until tomorrow … " he replied quietly.

As she turned to leave, he touched his still wet knuckle to his mouth. He'd expected her tears to taste salty, and they did, ever so slightly; but two other flavors were more prominent. One was vaguely bitter, but the other, the most potent of the three, was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. In her tears, the bitterness of a leaving behind a cherished home and precious friends was overpowered by the sweetness of hope and the promise of starting a _new_ home with her _most beloved_ friend.

**A/N Special thanks to evitamockingbird for her help with this chapter. I borrowed the tea set idea from her epic **_**Don't Tell Me You'll Miss Me**_** (read it if you haven't already; you'll thank me – and her!), and she suggested the sherry glasses and decanter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, PM's, tumblr comments, likes, favorites, and follows. You've all been wonderfully supportive, and I can't adequately express my gratitude. And so without further ado, I give you … what we've all been waiting for: plain speaking! Finally!**

Chapter 8

Mr. Carson and Miss Hughes (for now that she was no longer housekeeper, she was, once again, _Miss_ Hughes) walked down the path leading from the Abbey towards the cottages. They'd said their goodbyes and left the house under the care of their successors. Their belongings had already been moved into their respective cottages, and Mr. Carson carried two small bags, one containing the last of his personal effects and the other containing her few remaining things. Miss Hughes carried only her handbag. There was no conversation for several minutes. Now that they were finally able to speak freely, they weren't talking at all, and Miss Hughes wondered how much longer she could keep up the charade. Just when she thought she couldn't bear it a moment longer, Mr. Carson put her out of her misery.

As soon as they'd rounded a bend in the road and were out of sight of the house, he stopped walking and set down their bags. She also stopped. He looked about, apparently to ascertain that they were alone and hidden from view. Then he carefully took her handbag from her and placed it on top of the other bags. He stepped closer, stood facing her, and looked deeply into her eyes. Miss Hughes could neither speak nor move as Mr. Carson took her face in both his hands. She shivered, closed her eyes, and raised her hands to his chest. She felt the heat of his face near hers as his lips delicately touched hers. He didn't move his lips at first, nor did she move hers; she simply enjoyed the warmth and softness she'd so often imagined. After a few delicious seconds, he began slowly moving his lips over hers, and she responded in kind. As the kiss grew more insistent, Mr. Carson moved his hands to Miss Hughes's waist, and she slid her hands over his shoulders and clasped them behind his neck. They pulled each other closer and held on tightly as they tasted each other for the first time. When they were both breathless, they drew apart just enough to speak.

Miss Hughes let out a contented sigh and remarked, "Oh, my, Mr. Carson! What about your lady friend? Won't she be jealous?"

"I won't tell her if you don't," whispered Mr. Carson as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear.

"And my gentleman! I'm quite sure he won't approve of this!" she pointed out, with no real disapproval on her part.

"Will he come and throttle me, do you think? Should I be frightened?" he asked between kisses to her cheek and neck.

"Well … " she answered thoughtfully, as she enjoyed his attentions, "he _can_ be intimidating. He _is_ rather a large man … tall and broad ... very powerful, I should think."

"Now you have me concerned," he responded, with no concern whatsoever in his voice.

"Oh, not to worry, Mr. Carson. You cut quite an imposing figure yourself." She kissed his chin and jaw and ran her hands over his chest, shoulders, and upper arms, lightly squeezing for emphasis. "Solid and robust. Should he come after you, I think you'll be fairly evenly matched."

"That's comforting to know. At least it will be a fair fight before we _both_ end up in hospital." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It will have been well worth it, though. A sound thrashing seems a small price to pay for the privilege of doing _this_." And he kissed her again, quite soundly. When they needed to stop for breath, they stood in the path, just holding one another. After a time, Mr. Carson spoke.

"Miss Hughes, I wonder if you might accompany me on an important errand right now. I've arranged to meet with Mr. Travis, and I'd like you to come along, if you'd be so kind."

"Certainly, Mr. Carson. It will be my pleasure. What is it you intend to speak to him about?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure yet. I will tell him one of two things. I can tell him that I'd like to discuss my becoming the sexton at the church … " He paused meaningfully. "But I would much prefer to tell him that my lady friend has agreed to become my wife."

"Has she now?" asked Miss Hughes playfully. "Well, congratulations to you. I wasn't aware you'd asked her."

"I haven't ... yet."

"Don't you think you _should_, then, before you speak to the vicar?"

"Yes, I suppose I must," he said seriously. He paused, drew in a deep breath, and released it. "Miss Hughes, I have enjoyed our bit of fun these last weeks, talking in veiled terms about our futures, yours and mine, but I mean to speak plainly now. I am done speaking in riddles about our respective 'friends.' _You _… are my lady friend - my _most precious_ friend and the most remarkable lady I've ever met. I love you dearly. You may think it too soon for me to ask this, and I shall be happy to spend the time to court you properly first, if you'd like, but I must tell you I am very eager to be 'getting on.' Miss Hughes, will you marry me?"

She smiled joyfully up at him. "I will, Mr. Carson. _You_ are _my_ dearest friend and a finer gentleman than any man born to a title. I love you truly, and nothing would make me happier or prouder than to be your wife."

Miss Hughes, soon to be _Mrs. Carson_, stretched up to kiss Mr. Carson on his mouth. After several blissful minutes, she pulled away to remind him of something.

"Mr. Carson, I have no real objection to standing here in your arms all day; only I do believe Mr. Travis is waiting for us. We'd best be 'getting on.'"

**A/N And there you have it. I'm going to end it here. We'll leave our beloved couple to their "happily ever after," because we can all guess the rest. Thank you for all your support and encouragement throughout. You've all been lovely. Thank you especially to my guest reviewers, whom I can't thank personally. The rest of you who are members have received and will receive individual PM's. Please, please, please leave me a review. Even if you haven't left one yet, please take a minute just to drop me a quick line. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story overall. Your feedback is very important to me.**

**Special note to guest reviewer LC: Thank you for suggesting that Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes might need to "practice" kissing each other in order to be good at it for their "friends." That could definitely be a lot of fun! But I had already written this chapter and couldn't work it in. I will file that idea away for possible future use!**


End file.
